


malec minutiae

by i_am_not



Series: malec minutiae [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's neck rune has never been without hickeys ever since malec happened, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Magic, Magnus is a tease with a T, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Funny, Fluffy, Smutty, Soft instances from the entwined lives of our favourite Shadowhunter and our lord and saviour, Magnus Bane. Told in unrelated Drabbles.!!! NEW UPDATE !!!Chapter 6: We Need To Talk About Chairman MeowIn the video, Magnus was frowning at his neck and shoulders, around which Chairman Meow had wound himself at leisure, not budging an inch."Since when does Magnus wear Chairman as a scarf?" asked Simon."Magnus isn't wearing him," Alec said, nodding sagely to reinforce his point, "Chairman is wearing Magnus."N:B.: You may jump to any chapter of your liking. (Won't worry the structure since they're all unrelated events except chapters 3-4). The chapter notes for each one will indicate which tags each chapter basically deals with.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: malec minutiae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769293
Comments: 52
Kudos: 205
Collections: Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood, Malec





	1. blue and witchlit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: first meetings, falling in love

"Are you sure we've got the right location?" Clary asked anxiously.

"Don't you sense the demonic presence?" Alec returned irritably.

Clary rolled her eyes in the dark, "I'm sorry if I don't have night vision!" she said sarcastically.

"Hold up" Izzy said from somewhere behind her and Clary felt Izzy pull at her wrist and the dull vermilion glow emanating from her stele pierced Clary's skin. She winced quietly, still getting used to the sharpness of the sting. Her vision cleared after following Izzy's instructions to blink rapidly. "Woah!" she exclaimed, as Alec, Jace and Izzy came into a bluish monochromatic view before her. Along with the relief of a grimy basement storage unit room that Magnus had portalled them into. Speaking of--

"Where _is_ Magnus?" Jace asked impatiently towards their general direction.

"How would I know!" Alec responded promptly and looked guilty immediately after.

Clary and Izzy shared a knowing glance.

Right then, another blue portal opened right behind them and Magnus appeared with a vague sack-like bag glowing with witchlights.

* * *

Alec had already met Magnus (and embarrassingly stuttered!), not once but multiple times. He knew that their paths would keep crossing given the impending war. But he hadn't yet fathomed what it was about Magnus that drew him in so much. He reasoned that it _couldn't possibly_ be all the casual innuendoes or flirting for Alec had faced a lot of that given his legacy. And he had seen his share of eccentric warlocks and downworlders to boot. _Right?_

Nonetheless, Alec felt his breath still. It was something that was happening with increasing frequency and intensity. Something that he had not associated with the warlock's presence _yet_.

Magnus floated the witchlights quickly to the three of them and they started making their way towards the door. Witchlight in hand, Magnus approached Alec, presumably to hand it over. "Sorry" he said instead, not sounding even a little bit sorry. "Looks like we'll have to share" he finished, now standing only a forearm's length away from him.

Alec couldn't respond for what felt like an eternity. He only heard his thundering heart as he took in Magnus's features, illuminated by the witchlight. He was waiting for a response, apparently. The tips of his hair were a brilliant blue and matching blue glitter lined his eyes, standing out against his wheatish skin. Alec followed his soft nose down to his small mouth which was quirked appealingly. Alec felt his heart stutter. He then met Magnus's gaze and it seemed like Magnus was staring at his mouth before returning to look him in the eye. Alec opened his mouth to say something but just then Jace called to him. And without taking his eyes off Magnus's level gaze, now laced with something heated. He motioned him to lead the path.

At night, Alec wondered at the depth of Magnus's stare. He thought it was a reflection of something familiar. But for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it. He wondered if he _knew_ Magnus. Not in the usual way you know about people, he _had_ read his file, after all. But on a level as profound as Magnus's dark eyes seemed to tell.


	2. shopping list for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a shopping list. 
> 
> Malec gets a little frisky and Jace knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: teasing, lowkey phone sex, Magnus is a tease with a T

Darkness had fallen deeply across the Manhattan skyline. Alec had just crossed the threshold of the New York Institute, Jace in tow, when he heard his phone chime. It was a text from Magnus with his uncannily accurate timing.

_Are you on your way back?_

And before he could type back a reply:

_You've kept me waiting, Alexander._

Alec felt a rush of anticipation, Magnus always used his full name when he wanted to get his unilateral attention or to be sexy, and boy oh boy, didn't he _know_ how to do _that_. Except, Alec always found Magnus irresistible. Alec grinned at his phone, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

 _Sorry, might be a bit late_ , he replied _._

Magnus texted back immediately: _Hurry, Alexander._

Lately, Alec and Magnus hadn't seen as much of each other as they'd have liked. The entire Shadow World was busy reconstructing itself after Valentine's carnage and Warlocks like Magnus were especially in demand for their skills. Between their professional engagements, diplomacy and exhaustive rebuilding work, Alec barely got enough time to see his boyfriend (his heart skipped a beat even after all this time at this word), let alone touch him. By the time they would get home, they'd be too exhausted and go straight to sleep, sometimes they'd find themselves separated for more than twenty-four hours. And now, since the workload was greatly reduced, Alec had decided that it was time he focused unilaterally on Magnus for the next two days. They had made plans to visit some places of interest together over the weekend, but tonight was special because it felt like ages since they'd get enough time just for themselves.

Alec had spoken in length with Simon (Who would've thought!) about a naughty little surprise for Magnus and as a consequence was buzzing with excitement all day, almost to the point of distraction. He pictured Magnus' face, aglow with surprise, his soft features set into a tender expression. Alec thought of his eyes lined with kohl or glitter, creased with his full smile. His heart fluttered blissfully.

"So, you headin' back to Magnus'? Jace inquired, raising his eyebrow at Alec's expression and effectively interrupting his train of thoughts which was threatening to turn more _liberal_.

"In a bit" he replied, still distracted, "I need to go shopping."

"What?"

"I-have a shopping list" Alec lied, "for dinner."

"Cool, I'll come with." Jace supplied obtusely.

"So, what exactly are we buying?" Jace asked, peering at Alec's phone while Alec looked around distractedly as if looking for someone or something. They were on the subway when Alec realized that Jace meant to accompany him to Magnus'. He then remembered that Clary and Isabelle had gone on a 'girl's trip'-whatever that meant-and that Jace actually had nothing to do. And now Alec had no idea what he was doing, he had panicked and in an attempt to throw him off, told Jace the subway was a faster way to get to the grocery store, and while he was sure Jace did not buy it, he hadn't argued or left him alone either.

"Uh" he answered distractedly while his fingers flew across his phone screen.

 _So, I might have accidentally invited Jace to our dinner date_. He sent it, cringing slightly. _I am so so sorry!_

"You said you had a list!" Jace exclaimed.

"What?" Alec felt the panic rising in him. He didn't understand how it was possible to go through with his initial plan and buy Magnus the present he had wanted to. Not without telling Jace, at any rate. _No, thank you._

 _WHAT?!_ Magnus responded.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Jace asked, now concerned. _Shit_ , Alec thought, he willed himself to calm down so as to not alarm Jace who was, for obvious reasons, in touch with his feelings. Before he could do some damage control, Magnus texted him back:

_It won't be a problem._

"Oh, uh, yes" Alec responded hastily, glancing at Jace, feeling a bit relieved. "It's no big deal."

"If you say so." Jace smiled, "So how are _you_?"

"I'm fine, what do you mean?" Alec asked.

"You know what I mean" Jace had a glint in his eye now and when Alec still looked confused he proceeded to gesticulate lewdly with his body to impress his meaning upon his _parabatai_.

"None of your business, Jace!" Alec barked, feeling colour rise to his face. 

"Not great, then" Jace winked "Speaking of-" 

Alec saw Magnus' caller ID flash.

"Hey" he said apologetically, "we're still on the subway."

"Why are you taking the subway?" Magnus sounded surprised.

"Well, um-" Alec stuttered "Uh-I, I was just gonna get the things you asked me to get. I mean, the ingredients. For dinner."

At that point, it had seemed obvious to lie to Jace about the list in order to get him off his back. But Magnus Bane was nothing if not extremely intuitive, he put two and two together and almost chuckled with amusement at Alec's predicament. "A shopping list, huh?" He responded, a little breathless from trying not to laugh. 

"Actually, Magnus had asked me to give him a call once I was at the store," Alec explained to Jace who was now looking suspiciously at him. "But-since you've called, Magnus" he continued, just going with it, "you could just tell me what to get?"

Magnus had been infuriatingly mysterious ever since morning, more so than usual. He was taking the same tone with Alec now-mischievous, was the word that came to his mind. And Alec hated not knowing what was going on in his boyfriend's mind, especially since he had a strong suspicion it had something to do with him.

"Alexander" Magnus purred, "You've been naughty."

"What do you need me to buy, then?" Alec coughed, "Jace is with me" he nodded at Jace, trying to mirror Jace's look of mild confusion and reassure him.

"What I need, Alexander..." Magnus' voice had gone familiarly deep now, there was a beat, and then: "is _you_. Alone."

"Uh-" Alec almost wheezed "Is that all?"

"Stay on the phone, my darling" his voice was smooth as silk. Alec felt like a deer caught under headlights, his heart stilled momentarily, his blood began to thrum.

"I want you so badly, Alexander. You've no idea."

“Yes.” 

“I am anxious for you to get back home. To me."

"Hm?" Alec barely responded, his heart thundering. He cast a sideways look at Jace who had his eyebrows raised. _Fuck_.

"God, Alec, I'm so hard for you right now." A hot shiver ran down the insides of Alec's thighs. This was new; completely invigorating. "Do you want me, _Alexander?_ " Magnus breathlessly punctuated each syllable of his name, drawing them out. Only Magnus could make his common name sound so... _erotic_. 

“Well, yes, obviously.” Alec shuddered, desperately trying to keep his tone steady.

“I’m thinking about you pinning me to the wall—your hands around me, all over me. Just the way you know I _love_." Magnus growled and Alec studiously avoided Jace's eyes.

Alec affected boredom, though he struggled to keep the volume of his voice from lowering toward a whisper. “That sounds about right.”

“I want you now. I want you to kiss me hard. I want to kiss you so hard, baby.”

“Absolutely.” Alec shifted on his feet, reassured himself the thick, loose material of his pants offered him cover. His ears felt unimaginably hot.

“The buttons of your shirt are going to fly when I rip it open...So I can bite you—" Magnus' breath hitched desperately, “—all over...taste your delightful skin...run my tongue all over those beautiful runes on you...”

Alec could only muster a faint, “Ah,” and could not be bothered to worry whether it sounded appropriately staid. He felt Jace's eyes bore into his skull, or maybe he was imagining it, but he didn't dare to find out.

“What if I went down on my knees for you?”

Alec drew in a deep breath, sighed it out in an unsteady gust, he was rock hard. “That would be just fine.”

Magnus' breath was becoming ragged. He said, “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth, my love.”

“Right,” Alec answered, his throat was parched.

"How long is this shopping list, exactly?" Jace asked, it was a perfectly innocent question but sure enough, Alec detected a hint of sly wisdom in his tone.

“Shut up, Jace.”

“Aren't you ashamed..." Magnus rasped teasingly, voice shot with deep longing "...cock fully hard, and your _brother_ right there.” There was a wickedness in his tone that nearly undid Alec then and there. Images of Magnus, naked and sweaty, wrapped around him, on top of him, kissing him, biting him... _moaning_ -oh lord-filled his mind.

“Yes,” Alec bit out, imagining the force of it probably sounded like he was annoyed.

“If he only knew.” Magnus huffed, his voice thick. “Get here now, Alexander, and finish me, the way _only_ you can.” His tone was sibilant now, the devil.

“O,” Alec sighed, then caught himself, “Okay.” He glanced at Jace and rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. Praying to God he was convincing.

“Ah,” Jace acknowledged, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"See you soon. Cannot wait, baby. Goodbye" Magnus whispered, drawing out the word 'cannot' longer than usual.

“Uh-huh,” Alec replied.

“Also, I'm texting Jace the shopping list. _Just in case._ ” he added, playfully.

"What?" Alec had barely registered Magnus' complete change of tone when the call was disconnected.

Jace's phone chimed right then, Jace glanced at it and held up his phone to Alec's face, showing him a text containing a short list of food items from Magnus. "Is this really _all of it_?" the knowing glint in his eye had spread into a disbelieving, smug smirk now.

" _Shut up_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please show some love <3


	3. magic lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is signing some papers when the familiar whoosh of a portal announces Magnus’ arrival in his office.
> 
> “I told you I’m busy right now.”
> 
> “Are you sure, Alexander?”
> 
> No fucking no, Alec isn’t sure at all, and would rather be at their loft, on their bed, sofa, anywhere else with Magnus naked and moaning in his golden eyed glory while Alec pounded hard into him, just not here and certainly not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: Institute Sex. Semi-Exhibition Kink. PWP.

Alec is signing some papers when the familiar _whoosh_ of a portal announces Magnus’ arrival in his office.

His hand stops, and his mind is immediately lost in the memory of himself in bed (and other places) with his husband that morning, when Magnus (as generous as ever) woke him up by making love to him with his mouth. And the night before, and the day before. He undoes the top button of his shirt and swallows. When he married Magnus Bane, now High Warlock of Alicante, he would never have imagined that a man whose social calendar seemed perpetually full could also be such an impetuous lover. Truth be told, and _truth it was_ , Alec didn't mind a bit because even after years with Magnus, Alec couldn't seem to have enough of him.

And because Alec knows exactly the reason for this impromptu visit, he tries to ignore the thrill that runs down his back and tightens in his groin, in lieu of his work: he’s also an extremely busy man, _dammit!_ And today is a particularly vicious day due to the endless paperwork generated by the recently developed nephilim-downworlder trade relationship that both he and Magnus had been instrumental in facilitating. Alec reasoned that he couldn't possibly be expected to bend himself to his husband's wishes every time, even if Magnus is very good at bending him and… _Fuck!_ He really couldn't afford to think about how _good_ Magnus Bane was. Magnus Bane with his sparkling eyes and mischievous smile, who was currently stalking towards his desk, dressed in an emerald shirt that was hanging open in the front and Alec helped himself to the smooth panes of taut muscle that he would have very much liked to worship right then and there-NOPE.

"You can’t come here whenever you want, you know, you are required to make an appointment with my assistant, like everyone else.” Alec announces in an abrupt voice, trying his best to not ogle his stunning man.

"Right." Magnus intones airily, "as if that would not be embarrassing at all," he smiles slyly, leaning on the desk, "explaining the reason for my visit every single time.” 

“I’m working,” Alec attempts being brusque.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Magnus' eyes are dark when he makes a show of flicking his wrist in a spark of blue.

The pen that Alec is using turns into a whiskey, just as he likes it these days. _Uh oh_.

“Don’t you have any clients to attend to? Elsewhere?” Alec ejects, setting the cool glass down and taking another pen, but when he lowers his eyes, the documents he was perusing are gone. Magnus seats himself on the edge of his desk and leans in close enough for Alec to smell his spicy scent, “Looking for these?” he asks, waving them dramatically. "Besides," he adds with a salacious wink, "I'm not expected anywhere for half an hour."

Alec tries very hard not to lick his lips. Instead, he huffs loudly, gets up from his chair in an effort to calm his thundering heart and _other things_.

“I told you I’m busy right now.”

He raises an arm to take the documents, but Magnus only makes them disappear again, then he circles Alec’s waist with an arm.

“Are you sure, Alexander?”

 _No fucking no_ , Alec isn’t sure _at all_ , and would rather be at their loft, on their bed, sofa, anywhere else with Magnus naked and moaning in his golden eyed glory while Alec pounded hard into him, just not here and certainly not now.

“Your timing is spectacularly bad, the clave-Luke and the Trade Council are expecting me in the next room in five minutes!” Alec grumbles, crossing his arms and trying to stand his ground, but he already knows that it’s a lost cause.

"Oh, I think I can make that work" Magnus smirks, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and warding the door. “Problem solved.”

"Why do we always have to do it your way?" Alec complains but he is hard with want and the thickness in his voice betrays him. Instead of answering, Magnus magicks away his remaining clothing and kisses Alec, squeezing his butt.

"It’s your fault, really" Magnus murmurs, moving his lips in a wet trail on Alec’s neck rune, "if you didn’t want this, you shouldn’t have begged me to suck your cock this morning," Alec let out a desperate moan and ground himself against his husband. "Honestly, Alexander, how do you think I can do without your taste?"

“Not over the shirt!” Alec half-hisses and half-groans, feeling Magnus' teeth marking his skin.

Magnus pulls Alec on top of him right on the desk and Alec lands on his elbows, distractedly admiring the full expanse of Magnus' fine, caramel skin.

Alec feels Magnus grow against his clothes, against his thigh, under his scrutiny.

"Don’t you want me to leave anymore?" Magnus purrs in his ear.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, Shadowhunter mod-" but before Magnus can finish his thought, Alec grips Magnus' dark hair and kisses him deeply, _his beautiful husband._ Alec is still shook by the enormity of his feelings. Magnus’ deft fingers unbutton his trousers and his fingertips reach in to stroke him rhythmically over his boxers.

Alec spreads Magnus legs wider and settles in to allow Magnus more access. Magnus' hand slips in and grips him and he pulls Alec's swollen lower lip in between his teeth. Someone knocks on the door, and Alec jumps back, extremely infuriated at the interruption and extremely aroused at the naked sight of his husband on his work desk. He tries to extract Magnus' insistent hand from inside his pants, but Magnus merely chuckles, sitting up to bite his chin.

  
"Relax, the door is warded, no one can see us."

"What do you mean _see us_! Haven't you warded it locked?!"

"It's a confounding spell." Magnus explains huskily, pulling Alec by his undone pants and proceeding to bite along his neck rune again.

“Magnus!” Alec protests without attempting to actually go and lock his door. Magnus continues to kiss him along the neck, while Alec’s assistant opens the door.

"Mr Lightwood-Bane, Mr Garroway wants the documents from morning..." She trails off when she finds the room empty except for a shiny blue jacket on the waiting chairs.

Isabelle peeks in from a corner while passing by, "Alec's not here?"she asks, looking in the room.

"But he was just here." Alec's assistant answers, confusedly moving away to her desk, presumably to phone him. _Shit_.

As expected, Alec's phone vibrates loudly, unseen, on his desk.

"Huh" Izzy exhales, a smug smile forming across her lips. "It's Magnus" she says.

"The other Mr Lightwood-Bane is also expected in ten minutes."

"Never you mind." Izzy chirps, lingering in the doorway while Alec's assistant went back to her desk. "Lock the door!" she whispers giddily in general direction of the room, before shutting it.

"Bedroom?" Magnus suggests gingerly, watching a very very red Alec.

Only, Alec looks upon him with blatant hunger when the door clicks shut. "Right here" he mouths against Magnus's inner thigh, getting down on his knees, "right now."


	4. and your coat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gotten really problematic, actually, the sheer number of times Alec has had to attend meetings not looking his 100% because of his husband's most (in)opportune appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: Institute Sex. Semi-Exhibition Kink. PWP.
> 
> i thought office sex was out of my system but...oops, my hands slipped.

"Not again..." Alec huffed, even though he was already taking his tie and jacket off, his heart fluttering as he quizzically took in his husband's unusually large overcoat while Magnus stepped out of a portal.

Magnus took a deliberate step towards his desk, waving a roll of papers in the air. "Now, now, Mr Lightwood-Bane, I'm actually here on business."

“Is that right?” Alec couldn’t help but smile, “I’m afraid its lunchtime,” Alec left his chair “and business has to wait.”

“It’s pressing downworlder business,” Magnus said.

Alec slipped an arm around Magnus’ waist. “The downworlders can wait till I’m done with my husband.”

“I don’t think the head of the institute would approve ignoring important work,” Jace called from the door. And at the jointly annoyed expressions from both Alec and Magnus, he hastened to add “I’m sorry, guys. The door wasn’t locked!”

“I’m sorry, do we need to put up a [sign](https://incorrect-malec.tumblr.com/post/613096267010211840/jace-leave-us-the-fuck-alone) for you now?” Magnus scoffed.

“What is it, Jace?” Alec asked, barely hiding his irritation.

“Nothing. Thought I heard you guys in here. Wanna get some lunch together?”

Magnus and Alec looked at Jace for a few seconds, not uttering a single word. Jace didn’t seem to be taking the hint. “Man, isn’t it too hot for a coat like that?” he asked Magnus, who immediately turned red.

“Jace, we’ll catch up later.” Alec intervened.

“Uh,” Jace lingered, “cool, okay. I’ll just shut—“

Magnus snapped his fingers and cut Jace off, banging the door shut.

“There,” he said, looking at Alec, “No more trouble.”

“Good. The head is taking his lunch break,” Alec murmured, leaning in and running his tongue inside the hollow of Magnus’ cuffed ear, “and he would like his lunch served now.”

Magnus’ hands slid up Alec’s arms and tightened around the nape of his neck, eyes twinkling, he smiled, “I’m at your service, then.”

Their kiss was urgent, as always. Alec used his hold on Magnus to pull him towards himself as Alec backed up to lean on his work desk. Magnus slid his tongue along Alec’s lower lip and took advantage of Alec’s parting mouth to suck it in between his lips. Alec inhaled sharply, pressing Magnus closer to him, feeling the lines and angles of his body as he ran his hands over his back, sliding his hands down to cup his butt. Now Magnus’ tongue was inside his mouth, hot and purposeful and Alec responded enthusiastically, then broke away to lightly bite his chin and jaw.

“And your coat?” Alec asked, breathing heavily, “You’re not wearing anything underneath it, are you?”

“No,” Magnus whispered, blushing. Alec felt warmth bloom in his chest and move through his veins.

“Is this why you were so riled up around Jace, earlier?” Alec’s voice had an edge now.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I wasn't riled up per se..." but the flush across his cheeks deepened, he bit his lip, "just impatient."

“Well, then,” Alec said, his tone rough, “take it off.”

Magnus looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Without saying a word he proceeded to undo the buttons of his greatcoat. Magnus took his time, savouring the look of undisguised lust in Alec’s bright eyes as they followed his movements, never taking off from his fingers. When Magnus undid the fourth button, just over halfway done, Alec exhaled impatiently, hooked two fingers into the opened front and pulled Magnus towards him. They leaned into each other and Alec kissed him urgently, devouring Magnus’ mouth as both of them fumbled with the last few buttons.

Magnus broke off from Alec and took a step backwards as the coat came undone and fell around his ankles in a pool. He leaned against the desk, supporting himself with his right hand, “Fair is fair” he said huskily. Watching with pleasure Alec’s frank appreciation of his person. “Take off yours as well.”

Alec started undoing the buttons on his starched shirt, mirroring the heat in Magnus’ eyes. He looked at Magnus. Humming appreciatively, his eyes followed the soft lines of Magnus’ nose and mouth and down to his chest where they had gotten a tattooed wedding rune to match Alec’s rune. His eyes slid further down to the tight lines of muscle and his mouth watered in anticipation, thinking about when he would have this gorgeous man underneath him, all to himself. Magnus had moved closer to him, his hand now resting on Alec’s forearm, urging him on. Alec’s eyes dropped to his husband’s cock, thick and swelling under his gaze. “Well, hello there” Alec murmured, letting his shirt fall away.

“Hello to you too,” Magnus whispered back, crushing his mouth against Alec’s and pressing a hand to his crotch, his other hand, expertly undoing his belt and zipper. “Someone is eager.” Magnus got on his knees as Alec made himself more comfortable, leaning against the desk. Without wasting any time, Magnus slid Alec out of his pants and wrapped his warm, wet mouth around him fully.

“Ah . . . You bet,” Alec groaned out, clutching his husband’s hair.

Magnus’ mouth was merciless, tightening around Alec’s cock deliciously and moving up and down its length, teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive base. He settled into a steady rhythm, his hands groping his knees before sliding up to Alec’s thighs to knead them.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. Magnus stared at him through his eyelashes, and Alec watched him suck his cheeks in, his mouth tightening further around his erection, "Fuck" he said, involuntarily thrusting himself into the wet heat of his husband’s luxuriant mouth and grasping at his shoulders. Alec fixated on the stretch of Magnus’ lips around his cock and the sharp lines of his delicate cheekbones. “Magnus,” his name was a gasp for air.

Magnus pulled away with a soft pop and blinked at Alec, breathing heavily. There was a sly smile playing in the corner of his mouth. Alec bit his lip and pulled him up by his arms, pulling him onto his lap as he backed up to fully sit on the desk. Magnus climbed on top of Alec, supporting himself by placing his knees by Alec’s sides. His eyes were gleaming golden. “Husband,” he said, panting, “I want you to fuck me.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he took in those words. Magnus had had this effect on him every single time. His eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips and he leaned in to kiss them with everything he could muster. Alec groped the desk behind him for his tie, and breaking away from their kiss, he held it up. “I thought you’d never ask” Magnus winked playfully and dutifully put his hands behind him. Alec made quick work of it, helping Magnus slip his arms in and knotting his wrists together. Magnus busied himself at Alec’s throat, worrying the entire stretch of skin around his deflect rune. His teeth bit into them in quick movements, his tongue following suit, licking the indents. Through a haze of lust, Alec asked, “Comfortable?”

“Always,” Magnus responded.

“Hm,” Alec said against his lips, kissing him and then running his fingers on them, which Magnus took in his mouth, his tongue swirling around them, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. Alec removed his hand and reached behind, trailing a wet line down his back and sliding a hand down to Magnus’ butthole. Magnus let out a soft grunt and touched his forehead to Alec’s when Alec’s fingers slipped inside him. Tentatively at first, Alec gradually began quickening the movement of his wrist until Magnus’ breathing became erratic and he groaned, pressing his lips to Alec’s mouth, throat and ears, desperate for relief. When he had loosened around Alec’s fingers, Alec looked at him, questioning.

“Je Suis prest” Magnus breathed and Alec grinned. He passed his hands underneath Magnus’ thighs and helped him up, angling his cock against his entrance. Magnus pushed down on him without preamble and they both moaned aloud at the contact. Alec felt Magnus’ body grip tightly around him and blood thrummed in his ears. He watched Magnus throw his head back as his body fell into a gradual rhythm in his arms. Alec watched the little frown on his husband’s forehead and the way he bit his lip. Then he opened his golden eyes and looked at him.

“God,” Alec breathed, “you are _so_ beautiful,” he said earnestly, feeling overwhelmed in this most intimate moment with Magnus. It was just them, everything else could fade away, and Alec couldn’t care less.

Magnus huffed, his cock stiffened against Alec’s belly. “You’re a silly boy, Alexander.”

“I think this silly boy has done very well for himself,” Alec returned. And as if to prove his point, he tightened his arms on Magnus’ back and thrust hard into him in between each word, watching the sweat on his caramel skin glisten in the afternoon light, hearing Magnus moan against his shoulder, his nose burying in Alec’s hair. “Don’t you think so?”

“Harder,” Magnus only moaned in response to which Alec obliged, his breath quickening and his heart thundering against Magnus’. Tightening around Alec before his muscles started relaxing, Magnus threw his head back on his shoulders, exhaling through his mouth, and exposing his throat to Alec’s mouth. Alec realized Magnus’ was close from the way his magic buzzed around them, thrumming and tugging at his skin. Then, it broke out in a sheen of blue all over Magnus’ body, engulfing him like a visible aura.

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, dark from their coupling, “Alexander” he pleaded, with effort, coming undone around him. Leaking onto Alec’s lap, his muscles convulsing. Alec held him tight, his own orgasm stinging behind his eyes, his body trembling against his husband’s as he finished erupting quickly, still buried inside him.

Magnus magicked his tie away and gently pushed Alec’s hair, stuck from the sweat, out of his face and kissed him softly. “Hi,” his tone was coy, “still good to go?”

“Always” Alec grinned.

They moved around until Alec was leaning face first on his desk, his hands pushing away its usual occupants, throwing them clattering on the stone floor.

“Please, Magnus” he gasped. Magnus pushed Alec’s legs further apart, making himself comfortable in between. He spat in his hand and slicked his erection, his eyes never leaving Alec’s as they looked at him from over his shoulders. “I—I need you now,” Alec groaned his face flushed beautifully, feeling Magnus tease him along the crease of his behind. When Magnus entered him, carefully, the flush spread down Alec’s back, blooming around the places Magnus’ mouth touched him wetly, leaving marks. Magnus angled forward and Alec thrust back onto him, grunting into the tabletop. Magnus gasped at the tightness around him, clutched at Alec’s hair, pressing his face against the surface, supporting himself with his other hand on Alec’s butt. He moved in deep, slow thrusts, milking the sounds he elicited from Alec’s usually prim mouth.

“Do you like that, husband?” He said, punctuating his syllables with torturous deliberation.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec bit out, “fuck—f—faster!” he stammered.

That was all Magnus needed to hear, he leaned back, supporting himself with his hands on Alec’s solid back and began moving swiftly, encouraged by his husband's throaty moans.

“Shit,” Alec said, and “Fuck,” incapable of accessing any more words, his mind a delightful blur from the feeling of Magnus moving inside him, hitting him exactly where he liked _so fucking much_. “Yes, Magnus!”

“Alec” Magnus grunted, “Come for me, baby.”

“Ah,” he barely whispered back, his voice thick and unwieldly in his throat, “Yes.”

The darkness behind Alec’s eyelids exploded, once more, into a burst of sparks and his eyes flew open, meeting Magnus’ whose magic licked his skin and the blue of it reflected in his golden eyes, making him seem more unearthly than usual.

“Oh, Alec!” he exclaimed. His lips parting as he came in a hot pool inside Alec. Magnus’ hand slipped onto Alec’s cock and in a matter of moments Alec was coming in ropes, all over Magnus’ hand and his desk, hot and wet and sticking to his skin.

* * *

In the aftermath they just lay there on the table on their backs, hands entwined, smiling widely and breathing hard. Basking in the warmth seeping out of their bodies and watching the wisps of dust weave patterns in the beams of sunlight that filtered in through the stained glass windows.

After they’d both caught their breaths Alec retrieved his calendar and stole a quick glance at it. He rolled back and supported himself on his arm, his free hand trailing down Magnus’ face, throat and chest, coming to rest on the imitated wedding rune. He leaned in and kissed his husband languidly. Alec slid his hand down in-between Magnus’ thighs, his fingers leaving whispers of touch. Alec smiled midway leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on his stomach, feeling Magnus getting hard against his hand.

“Wanna find out how the new sofa feels?”

“Alexander,” Magnus scoffed but the reproach was in jest and his voice high from arousal, “Don’t you have work to do?”

Alec raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Have I tired you out, old man?”

“Don’t speak to your elders like that,” Magnus said, jumping to his feet and waving his hands in a familiar gesture. “Never” he growled, his eyes went golden and he began kissing Alec, inching him into the portal.

* * *

“Why isn’t he back in for this shift? He said he’d be here” Jace complained. “And don’t tell me he’s taken the rest of the day off sick. You know I can tell when he’s not sick.”

Jace opened the door to the sight of the large coat he had seen on Magnus earlier and Alec’s set of work clothes just lying there on the floor.

“Should I even ask?”

“Nope,” Izzy offered.

* * *

When Alec comes back to attend the meeting—right on time, he makes sure he’s never late—he knows, _knows_ he doesn’t look his hundred per cent. Alec fidgets with the white shirt that had lain on the floor, marked with dust from his office and consciously tries to flatten his usually unruly hair that Magnus’ hands had definitely agitated further. _Ugh_ , Jace’s smug grin is probably the worst outcome of his shenanigans. Or maybe it’s his sister’s knowing smile. After the meeting ends, they catch up with him as soon as he attempts to flee into the isolation of his privileged office.

“Honestly, Alec, I’m very happy for you” Jace smiles falling into step beside him, _that utter dick_. “But I’m really worried that Magnus is seriously, and I mean, _seriously_ pushing the limits of your deflect rune's ability to hide _those_ love bites.”

“Yeah, it looks like badly healed battle wounds now, big brother.” Izzy chirps, slowing him down to a halt as she abruptly steps in front him.

“Fuck you both.” Alec bites out, whipping out his stele to glamour his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are safe and healthy!


	5. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec lightweight being drunkenly in love with magnus bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff, tooth-rotting fluff, love, established relationship.
> 
> I stayed up all night writing malec angst, crying my eyes out AND WE ALL DESERVE DOMESTIC FLUFF  
> Stay home, stay healthy and stay safe!

Alec had grown to absolutely love Tuesday evenings with Magnus. Not because he didn't already love every moment spent with him, but Tuesdays had developed into a little ritual when Alec would show up, after work, with a bottle of Bhutanese peach wine he had recently discovered and couldn't get enough of, and Magnus cooked these little _moong_ fritters to go with the wine, with the tangiest mint _chutney_ Alec had ever tasted. And then they'd just sit together in the balcony, or on the couch in silence.

On most evenings, Alec dosed off, usually on Magnus' lap while the latter pored over his latest read. And Magnus, who was an extremely observant person otherwise, would relax his vigilance whenever Alec was around. And in those moments when he was fully absorbed in whatever intrigue his novel offered, Alec would watch him quietly, his heart quivering happily.

Alec doesn't admit it but he gets drunk easily. And on Tuesday evenings, when he’s drunk off two or three glasses of the wine, its bittersweet - mainly sweet - aftertaste lingering in his mouth and he's sitting on the sofa in the loft, legs spread lazily over Magnus’ thighs, Alec can't help but wonder at Magnus. The wine takes off the edge of his usually blunt nature and lowers his inhibitions and Alec finds himself staring at Magnus' face, completely fascinated. He always thinks Magnus is beautiful, but with a touch of alcohol in his system, it’s all a little heightened, a little stronger.

It is usually at this point that Magnus ruffles his hair or dismisses Alec's remarks. And Magnus doesn't admit it, but Alec can tell that Magnus is oblivious of the effect he has on people.

"You're so beautiful" is something of a mantra Alec repeats to Magnus.

And Magnus always responds with something like, "Alexander, have you ever thought of the fact that you are biased?"

At this point, Alec will say something like "I don't care."

And he'll pull Magnus onto his lap, or just, close to his body. And he will sit there just tracing his fingers all over Magnus’ face, awestruck.

Alec's mouth soon follows, trailing over the curve of Magnus’ brows, the straight line of his nose, the prickle of his stubble that tickles Alec’s skin just so. While his fingers trace down his throat, feeling Magnus swallow and his hands drift lower, at this point, he'd hear Magnus inhale sharply and smile.

This close, when Alec's body feels just a tad lighter and fuzzier than usual, the blue in Magnus’ hair is just that much brighter, the gorgeous curl of his lashes just that much more tempting, the warmth of his lips against Alec's just that much more urgent.

And Magnus might be sitting there, chuckling and smiling, but the joke is on him because Alec can feel Magnus' heart thunder beneath his touch and the knowledge that he has this effect on Magnus Bane, the man of his dreams, makes him indescribably joyful; more than he could ever hope to articulate.

And when it's cold out, and Magnus wraps them up in his thick, woolly Naga shawl; Alec, buzzing with wine, sitting flush against Magnus, watching some silly film Simon wouldn't stop talking about, would allow himself to feel invincible.

Alec watches fondly, as Magnus tries to meaningfully engage with the moving images on the television, and he is content with stealing glances at Magnus, happy like he never thought he would ever deserve to be in his life.

Sure enough, it's no secret that Alec is happy now, he makes no effort to appear staid about his expression. But in the secure comfort of _their_ home, Alec can show it unabashedly. And when Magnus puts away his reading and slides onto Alec's lap and kisses him, he can smile as wide as he wants and let the stiffness in his stance relax and the harshness of his gaze disappear in favour of kissing Magnus and loving him. Loving him hard until every existence vanishes into a fulsome silence which nobody in the world but the two of them occupy. Pressed close together the way only they can ever manage to be, two men who saved each other, two men who will go to the ends of the earth for one other, two men who love each other.

Much before Alec had put it into so many words, he had understood that the deep rootlessness he had felt almost all his life, had curiously begun to pass ever since Magnus walked into his life, sparkling and with a twinkle in his eye that always felt decidedly private.

Alec hadn't even realised that he had been chasing this feeling, looking for a tether, attempting to find the meaning of home. Whether it was a place, a face, something familiar, or something wild and unknown. It had often been a quiet moment with Izzy, or the hilarious company of Jace. The word hadn't always made sense, it was inexplicably simple and complex at the same time. Warmth, laughter, joy, hope. Home felt like the waves at sea that came and went, constantly leaving, yet always coming back. Home was all of that. And none of that. 

But as Magnus looked at him, his lips breaking into his gentlest smiles, Alec realised that home is where you make it, what you make of it.

Alec wastes no time, kissing Magnus back with all he has. Always. Because Magnus is his tether in this chaotic existence. Magnus feels a lot like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plss 2 r&r pls


	6. we need to talk about chairman meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since when does Magnus wear Chairman as a scarf?"  
> "Magnus isn't wearing her," Alec said, adding a sage nod to reinforce his point, "Chairman is wearing Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff, domestic bliss, chairman meow is extra clingy, madzie is bamf.

**_Thursday Evening_ **

"Alec!" Madzie screamed and jumped up to hug him at the same time he bent down. An angry ball of fur hit his face immediately. "What-" Alec's arms instinctively went around it, and he saw he was cradling Chairman Meow. "Hey" he said, flashing his most charming smile. Chairman yowled, seeming very displeased. "I missed you too," Alec cooed, tickling his belly as he tried to struggle out of his arms. Alec frowned, "What's up?" he asked Madzie. Madzie only shrugged. 

"Been like that all the way. I had to put him in my basket."

"Oh no," Alec murmured, cradling Chairman in his arms, "Is that why you're angry? Is that why you're angry, little darling?" Chairman, realizing it was futile to struggle against Alec's superior strength, let out a disgruntled 'meow' and resigned himself to the treatment.

"Where's Jace? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?"

Madzie raised her eyes at Alec's coaxing. "Jace got caught up at the Washington Institute."

"What's that? You brought back Chairman?" Magnus said, peering from the kitchen. Madzie exchanged a look with Magnus, signalling towards Alec.

Magnus sighed heavily, "Don't look at me, my husband has more concern for my cats than he has for me." 

"What's that now?" Alec said, throwing him a _look_.

"Apologies," Magnus said rolling his eyes, not sounding even a little bit sorry, " _Our_ cats."

"That's right," Alec rubbed his nose on Chairman's head, still baby-talking, "That's right."

* * *

**_Thursday Night_ **

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Alec said against his ear, his large arms came around from behind and wrapped around Magnus, pulling Magnus against himself. Alec kissed his neck and rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’re such a dork.” Magnus laughed softly, pecking him on the cheek and continued to stir the béchamel.

Magnus snapped his fingers and magically automated the ladle. He turned around in his husband’s arms, sliding his hands up them, his fingers appreciatively tracing Alec’s runes and the muscles underneath his warm skin. "Not be a cliché of a clingy newlywed, but . . ."

"Please be a clingy newlywed" Alec whispered, his breath quickening against Magnus’ mouth.

“Dinner will be a while.” Magnus murmured, pulling Alec’s lower lip in-between his teeth.

“Hm.” Alec whispered, “I think I know how we can spend that time well.”

“Do you now?” Magnus chuckled thickly. Alec slid his arms down to Magnus’ butt and lifted him on top of the counter. Alec's lips brushed his and Magnus arched his neck as Alec’s mouth ran down his chin to his throat hotly, his teeth digging into the hollow of Magnus’ throat. Alec’s fingers were already grazing against his rapidly hardening cock, his hands quickly undoing the laces of his pants. Magnus’ clung onto Alec’s back, gasping in his ear. Urging him on.

Alec kissed him deeply, his tongue roving Magnus’ eager mouth, then he pulled back and began to get down on his knees; there was a loud yowl and a rapid blur of fur landed on Alec’s head, angrily brushing his tail against Magnus’ knees.

“I’m so sorry! He escaped!” Madzie said, following behind Chairman. Alec rose up and handed him over to her, watching with amusement as she carried him away.

“I can’t believe this—and you’re laughing!” Magnus grunted, crossing his arms. “There would be days on end that I wouldn’t see Chairman, and now he’s everywhere!”

Alec pulled Magnus back into his arms and kissed the top of his head, “Are you seriously jealous of your cat, husband? The High Warlock of Alicante. Jealous. Of his cat.”

“I thought it was our cat?”

“Not when he’s jealous like that.” Alec snickered.

“Hold on, sweet pea” Magnus grumbled, extricating himself from Alec, “Dinner’s ready.”

* * *

**_Friday_**

Alec and Magnus' day starts out ordinarily enough: clinging onto each other before work, Alec refusing to leave until Magnus kisses him goodbye properly and then some more, both holding onto one another, grinning like fools until they're both an hour late for their appointments. But that hardly stops them from texting each other constantly as soon as they can steal away a second from work, sometimes even through certain meetings.

Isabelle had to impatiently tap her foot twice in her meeting with Alec, before giving up and striding over to his desk to peer at his phone.

"Seriously, Alec?"

"What?"

"You and Magnus are literally texting each heart emojis!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I want to text my _husband_ , Iz." Alec stared at her pointedly.

"Ugh!" Isabelle groaned, "I'm going to lunch with Simon, call Jace. Are you coming?"

Alec's phone pinged just then and he ignored his sister.

"I missed you," Alec grinned, squinting at the video displaying on his phone.

"I missed you more," came Magnus' soft voice, patchily.

“No, I missed you most.” Alec said, frowning.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"It's so cute!" Simon defended. “Anyway, where’s Jace?”

“Aren’t you the one always following him around?” Isabelle teased.

Simon gaped at her indignantly.

"So, what's new?" Alec asked Magnus, biting into his sandwich and ignoring his company.

"You've been at work only three hours what could possibly—" She stopped short, looking at Alec's phone which was now turned towards them. Her eyes widened. "I take it back, _what_ is happening?"

In the video, Magnus was frowning at his neck and shoulders, around which Chairman Meow had wound himself at leisure, not budging an inch.

"Since when does Magnus wear Chairman as a scarf?" asked Simon.

"Magnus isn't wearing him," Alec said, nodding sagely to reinforce his point, "Chairman is wearing Magnus."

* * *

**_Friday Evening_ **

“Hi, baby” Alec pulled out a long-stalked sunflower from behind him, offering it to Magnus as soon as the door was unlocked.

“Hello, Alexander” Magnus smiled widely, pulling Alec by his jacket and kissing him softly on his mouth. “Cat took Madzie away for the night. Do you want to—“

Chairman Meow brushed against their legs, inserting himself in between them, yowling loudly and pawing at Alec’s trousers.

“Hi, you” Alec picked him up, bringing his face near his, “you’ve been awfully friendly these few days.”

Magnus let out a long sigh. “Anyway, dinner’s ready.”

* * *

**_Friday Night_ **

Magnus was moaning loudly, grasping at Alec’s hair. His other hand clutched the sheets, bunching tightly in his fist as Alec’s mouth worked rapidly around him, leaving him breathless. Alec took him deeper into his mouth and Magnus felt his back arch up. He had his legs thrown up over Alec’s broad shoulders, his heels pressing into Alec’s back. Alec held him down with his strong grip on his thighs, his eyes bright and heated, drinking in Magnus’ obvious pleasure. He felt his breath come in pants when Alec pressed his tongue along the base of his cock, licking upwards and tightened his mouth around the head. “Alec!”

He was on the edge now—

Out of the corner of his eyes, Magnus saw their door creak open. Chairman Meow had leapt onto Alec’s back, landing right in-between Magnus' feet, yowling loudly. Everything happened faster than Magnus could react in his haze of desire.

“Why didn’t you shut the door!?” Magnus groaned after his breathing returned to normal, turning onto his stomach and burying his head in their pillows.

Alec reached behind, lifted Chairman up from his shoulders and put him down gently on their bed. Chairman yowled in disapproval and jumped down to the floor, slinking off outside.

“We always leave the door open, Magnus.” Alec sighed, wiping his mouth, “You’re acting very strange.”

* * *

**_Saturday Morning_ **

“. . . just ask him to call me as soon as he’s back.”

“He’ll call you before he calls me,” Clary sighed on the phone. Alec could feel her exasperation with him building. Needless to say, it pleased his competitive spirit more than he cared to admit.

“Who’s picking up Madzie today?” Magnus asked, as he wandered into their drawing space, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Alec wondered if Magnus would be _absolutely infuriated_ if he told him that he looked very much like Chairman Meow right now. _So adorable_.

“I asked if Izzy could take her today. She’s agreed.” Alec said. “Figured we could have some alone time today since we’re taking Madz to the Smithsonian tomorrow.”

“That’s dear of her,” Magnus drifted near him and reached out for his coffee.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Alec said expectantly. And when Magnus did not graciously respond with a smile and a kiss, like he usually did. Alec sensed that comparing his husband to their feline would probably piss him off more. “Good morning to you too.” He said instead, handing him his fix of caffeine.

* * *

**_Saturday Afternoon_ **

Alec had taken his time, shopping for dinner. It was one of his favourite things to do with Magnus and Madzie, every time Catarina dropped Madzie off at theirs, the three of them would spend at least one evening cooking dinner and baking. Sometimes even Izzy joined in, and Alec found that for all her blunders in the kitchen, she made the best blueberry pastries he’d ever tasted; even more so because Alec loved how Magnus got along splendidly with Izzy. So, when Alec entered their loft and found Magnus and Chairman Meow, seated on opposite ends of their couch and staring unblinkingly at one another, he was, to put it mildly, concerned.

“Magnus, what’s up?”

Magnus’ fingers sparked blue. "We need to talk about Chairman Meow."

Alec felt the stiffness of his stance creep back into his relaxed self. “What is it?” He hurried over to beside Magnus, having put the groceries onto their dining table.

“Have you heard from Jace?” Magnus’ tone was tight with tension.

Alec hadn’t really thought of it, he didn’t need to, he would have _felt_ it if something was wrong. “Is something the matter?” he asked, looking confusedly between his husband and Chairman Meow—who was uncannily still.

Magnus sighed dramatically, “I had the most curious conversation with Isabelle about your artwork with Madzie.”

“What? You’re not making any sense.”

“These children will be the death of me.” Magnus muttered under his breath. He looked at Alec. Alec still looked confused. “That,” Magnus said, pointing for emphasis, “will be Jace.”

Alec scoffed, unsure whether or not Magnus was joking, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Alec plopped down beside Magnus and lifted Chairman onto his lap. Immediately, Chairman began yowling loudly, struggling to get out of his lap. Alec let go and his eyes narrowed as Chairman quit yowling and sauntered off to sit on the coffee table in front of them. He began contentedly licking his paws but then seemed to realize that it wasn’t very dignified.

“It’s just a children’s trick. Transfiguration.” Magnus explained, shaking his head at the cat. “Madzie took great offense that Jace disrespected your painting of us—bless her heart.”

Chairman meowed in disagreement.

“But—“

“Chairman never left New York.” Magnus snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Alec huffed dismissively and picked Chairman up, “Magnus, I think you’re being paranoid—“

There was a cloud of blue smoke and Alec’s hands dropped from the sudden heaviness that weighed them down.

“. . . Most horrible thirty six hours of my entire fucking life, by the _fucking_ Angel” Jace shouted, tottering and falling on his ass and spitting out cat hair.

Alec’s face went completely red and he darted behind Magnus, trembling.

“Alexander, it’s not a big deal. There’s nothing to—“

Alec slumped on the sofa, clutching his stomach and violently shaking with laughter. When he finally stopped to breathe, he had tears in his eyes.

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Explain yourself, Shadowhunter.” There was controlled amusement in his tone.

“Me? I—I—It was Madzie!” Jace exclaimed, steadying himself on his feet.

The loft door opened and Isabelle entered, following the triumphant looking teenage warlock. She was half-bent, holding a stitch on her side, probably from laughter.

“He called Alec’s drawing of you both _shit_.” Madzie explained.

“Madz you should come live with us.” Alec managed to gasp out, between uncontrolled peals of laughter, “That will definitely keep Jace away.”

“Don’t encourage this, Alexander!” Magnus said, a smile already breaking out across his face.

“Fuck you. And that’s still a shitty drawing!” Jace groused, storming out of their loft.

“Woah! Language!” The four of them said, breaking into helpless laughter.

“What did you two do to him?” Isabelle asked, when they had all calmed down enough for tea and snacks.

“Nothing!” Alec said immediately, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this CUTEST short as a follow up!
> 
> by the one, the only, *drumroll* :  
>  [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness) : [Days Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767534)


End file.
